he came back
by Bella Cullen1228
Summary: Edward left in NM. Its been three months and Bella been through hell. But someone comes and visits her. Who is it? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Edward has been gone for three months and they are the worst three months of my life. Charlie and Renee tried to make me go to Jacksonvile but I would not let them. At school was pretty bad too. Everyone said that Edward wasn't coming back, but I said he was. All ths boys keep on asking me out it was really starting getting annoying. 


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV:  
Something was wrong with Bella.  
"Why is he in La Push?" Emmett asked.  
"He is talking to Billy and the dogs." Did Bella just say dogs?  
"What do you mean by dogs?" I asked.  
"The werewolves." Edward she crying. She feels hurt and Alice said that she has something to tell us that is going to upset you. Bella been hurt like when James hurt her but not as bad. And its because of that dog. Jasper's thought.  
"How do you know about them Bells?" Emmett asked.  
"Because Jacob is one and all his friends are. Also I saw him turn into a wolf." What she saw him change into a wolf?  
"What exactlty happened?" I asked.  
"Well I was going to Jake's house because I had been going there for a while since you guys left. When I got to Jake's all his friends were there and have no clue that they should wear a shirt. We started talking about things like the bikes that Jake and I have. I went to go get us some Cokes and I heard them talking about you guys. Sam the leader of the pack said that 'I'm glad they're gone. Bella doesn't need them and we can protect her from the redhair and the other bloodsucker.' Then Jake said 'Now that bloodsuckers are gone maybe Bella and I can be together because he is never coming back.' Then there was some other things they said but I didn't want to hear anymore. So I walked back in there and started yelling at Jacob, he yelled back at me his whole body was shaking. I got so mad I spilled all my Coke on him. Then I walked out of the house and I heard someone behind me and the next thing I know is I'm on the ground covered in blood." She said. We all just stared at her. "Bella are you alright?" I asked.  
"No." She simply said.  
"I'm so sorry, love." I hugged her tight and I heard her winced.  
"I have something to show you guys." She started taking her blouse off and under her blouse was a under shirt. She got up and turned around. We all gasped, there was about five dark red scars on the top of her back.  
"Bella why is Charlie in La push?" Emmett asked still staring at her back.  
"To talk to Billy and Jacob. He has been trying to get me talk to the dog but I said hell no and he got mad at me. I said I was moving out but I have no where to go. Victoria and Laurent are back and if I go to Jacksonvile they might follow me that means Renee and Phil will be in danger."  
That is so sad. Edward she can move in with us!!!! You and her can be together forever and she won't be hurt by that stupid mutt. Rosalie thoughts.  
Edward listen to Rosalie. I just saw it and she will be fine. Alice thoughts.  
"Love, maybe you can move in with us. If you want." I said. A smile grew on everyones face, even Jasper's.  
"Really? I would love to!!!" Then we heard tires on the driveway and we all froze.  
"What are we going to about Charlie?" Bella asked.  
"BELLA!!!!! I know you're here!!!! GET DOWN HERE NOW, YOU LAIR!!!!!" Charlie yelled. What the hell? Why he yellling at her like that? We all looked at Bella.  
"We will all go down there and tell him that I'm moving in with you." She said. We all nodded. This is bad. Why was he yelling at her Edward? Emmeett thoughts.  
"Alice call Carlisle and Esme. Oh and the cops." I asked her. Charlie was drunk and was going to hurt my Bella that was not going to happened. We all got up and I helped Bella get her shirt back on. She had tears streaming down her face. I wipped away some then kissed her lips. Her heart was pounding and the blush was coming on her cheeks. I love her blush. When we broke appart I rested my forehead on hers.  
"We can do this, love. Remeber I love you." I said. She nodded.  
"I love you to Edward." Then we walked down stairs when almost reach the bottom Bella turned around put her hand out saying for us to stop. 


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV:  
Charlie was drunk, is going to mad to know that the Cullens' are back, moving in with them, I think he going to be the madest when he hears that Edward and I are back together.  
"Yeah?"  
"You lair, Jake said that you punch him. You are going to pay for this, you lair."  
"Dad I have somewhere to live." "Where?" I walked back to the stairs where Edward and them are waiting. I waved my hand and reach for Edward's hand and started towing him with me. When Charlie saw them I knew he would start yelling.  
"Bella what the hell is this? You are not living with him!!!!!!! After he left you, you are taking him back like nothing happened."  
"Dad I forgave him and it wasn't he fault. Now they are back and I'm living with them."  
"Bella if you are going to live with them I will kill you so you can't live with them. So no you cannot live them."  
"Dad I am not a child anymore!!!! You can't kill me. If you do kill me you will go to jail. I'm 18 so I can do whatever I want to." Right on cue the cops came in. I turned around so I hid my face in Edward's chest and cry. Then I heard something. It sounded like a gun shot. "Edward what was that sound?" I asked.  
"Charlie tryed to shot you but I cought the bullet before it would hit you."  
"Oh. Thank you."  
"Anything for you, love."  
"Thank you for calling us Dr. Cullen. Miss Swan we are very sorry. His trial will soon. Have a good night." The cop said. It is finally over. Charlie is in jail.  
"Wait. Miss Swan do yo uhave somewhere you can live or are you going to live on your own?" The cop asked me.  
"I have somewhere to live." I said.  
"Who?"  
"With the Cullens'." He just nodded and left. 


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV:  
"Bella lets go home." I said. The smile spread on her face.  
"Yes lets go home. Wait what about my stuff?"  
"Emmett and Jasper can get it."  
"But I need to pack. Edward will you help me pack?"  
"Sure."  
"Yay!!!!"  
"Carlisle I'm going to help Bella pack up and then when we are done we will call you, Emmett, and Jasper help move it to the house."  
"Ok." They said.  
Edward becareful. Carlisle thoughts.  
You and Bella get back to what you were doing before I opened my mouth. Emmett thoughts. Then he chuckled out loud.  
Then they were aout the door finally.  
"I can't believe I am going to live with you forever!!!!!! It is going to amazing!!!" She said throwing her arms around me.  
"Yes love it is going to be amazing." I leaned to kiss her very softly.  
BPOV:  
"So lets go up stairs and pack." I said.  
"Lead the way." Edward said laughing shortly after he sad that. 


End file.
